The invention is directed to an apparatus for the displaying or the storing bicycles or like vehicles.
The invention pertains to accessories used for cycles.
Display supporting devices capable of being adapted for bicycles in order to display them in a warehouse, or to store them in a garage or workshop, are known. Generally, these supports have a ground supporting base which is surmounted by a vertical element for holding the bicycle by means of the crank of the bicycle which is engaged within a groove on the vertical element. It is apparent that the engagement of the crank on the vertical support element is not always easy, as it is necessary to lift the bicycle and to hold the crank in a vertical position. Likewise, excessive stresses and strains occur at the level of the crank-case, as the bicycle is maintained by only one overhanging crank, which bears the whole weight of said bicycle.
Finally, such a type of support is made to receive one bicycle only.
Other display devices are capable of receiving a plurality of bicycles, wherein they have a rigid supporting framework which restrains their possibilities of use.